How Much Is Too Much?
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Part DOS to Years go on! Chp. 2 up now! Couples: MAJOR JxA Okayamount YxU Later YxJ For a chapter or two, don't worry. Read and Review!
1. Waiting and Waiting and Waiting

It went to days, to weeks for our heroes, and no word between them.

Finally, on a Sunday, with no school.

"What is going on Jeremie?!" Odd almost screamed.

"Don't bother Odd. I don't want to explain." He replied.

"But, please explain, Jeremie." Yumi said softly, "We don't like to see you like this, and with fall break in a week..."

"If you must know, Xana's been very active lately, but he's not going for us...anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked

"He's planning on imploding The University of Caen."

"Isn't that the school Aelita goes to?" Yumi questioned.

With a stare that meant 'Yes' Jeremie sighed.

"Oh, can't we stop him?"

'No, He doesn't have to activate a tower anymore; he can come and go as he pleases until I find a way to hut down Lyoko for good."

"Damn, I wish Aelita was still here." Yumi sighed.

"Me too." Jeremie replied.

Yumi gave the youngest one a friendly hug.

"Don't worry, Jeremie. Everything's going to be okay." She sounded like a mother to a son. When the worlds about to end.

"Wait, I don't understand." Odd answered, "So...Xana, can go...anywhere?"

"Anywhere with computers..." Jeremie answered.

"Well, could he still if the power went out?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi now sat beside Jeremie at the table they were sitting at.

"Uh, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I don't think so...but either way, we can't cut the power to UC! If we were caught-"

"We know...We know." Odd sighed, "Oh, well."

"We can't give up." Yumi urged. She knew how they felt. Moving to a different school, new teachers, more hours OF school, new principal. She got used to it, but her friends...not so much.

"She's right." Ulrich always stuck by Yumi, he could hate some or be hated BY some for it, he could even think it was the worst idea ever, but Yumi was his girlfriend now. He loved her; she loved him. She already knew the 12th grade teachers by heart already, and already getting to know the College teachers.

As weird as this may sound, but is true in parts of France. Senior High (11th+12th) has the same campus as one College, you don't HAVE to go to it, but if you don't you better have an excuse...and 'It's TO FAR away' isn't really going to work.

"What do we do?" Odd asked, always clue-less. Something's won't ever change like his horrible grades.

"We wait, and work, and keep up with the school. None of the less, I don't wish to repeated 12th or Acidemption." Jeremie sighed.

"Oh yeah."

"Alright, it's noon now guys, How about we go to someone's dorm about now and check this out?" Yumi asked.

"By someone's you mean mine don't you?" Jeremie looked at her.

She smiled.

"Not really, but your volunteering."

"Alright. Let's go."

. . .

"How much have you searched through?" Ulrich asked looking at the screen.

"12.3 Mega bites..it doesn't sound like much, but trust me, it's more than you think." Jeremie sighed..again. Today, no, this week...no, This month just wasn't for him today. Yumi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The two other boys were getting rather annoyed with this.

"I bet so." Odd replied, "Oh DAMN IT!"

"What?"

"I forgot, I have math tutoring today!!" Odd quickly grabbed his backpack and leaped into the hallway.

"Something's won't ever change, I suppose." Yumi snickered.

Ulrich smiled at her, as Jeremie chucked.

Ulrich knew she was trying to lift weights off Jeremie's shoulders. That was what she does. She was the...parent of the rest of them. The guardian. A person you don't even have to know, and know she's cares for you.

He thoughts were broken as Yumi kissed his cheek.

"I forgot this morning." She whispered.

"I did too."

Jeremie could hear the whispering, but decided to ignore it. He knew how those moments for them meant so much. It reminded him of Aelita, even worse right about now, but he shook her out of his memory and back on Xana.

Now, Ulrich kissed Yumi back. She hugged her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips. They seemed to have forgotten Jeremie right in front of them for Yumi started pushing Ulrich to the bed.

He toppled over, and with a THUMP He fell. Jeremie quickly swung around to see the making out couple.

"Could..we stay on target guys?" He asked.

Reality hit Yumi quick and hard, and she jumped up, helping Ulrich up as well.

"Sorry about that, Jeremie." She apologized.

"It's nothing. It's more cute than disgusting if you ask me." Jeremie smiled as he looked back at the computer.

"Maybe you could come to my dorm, tonight." Yumi whispered. Having her own dorm ROCKED. 

"Not tonight, I have so much homework for Monday you wouldn't believe it."

"Project?"

"Yup."

"Thought so."

Jeremie shook his head.

"Forget this guys." He got up, "I'll let you to your romance." and left.

The two shrugged.

"What did we do?"

**A/N: If you're happy and you know it reviews! REVIEW! I love you all! In a best friend kinda way!**

**Acidemption- When you repeat a semester for College.**


	2. Boyfriend?

**OKAY! Here's the next chapter! (Took me long enough, huh?)**

"Turn left here." Aelita instructed.

The Plan about 'running away' wasn't really in plot. Or in action. OR in mind! Class was only two weeks and then Fall Break. They had decided to wait the few weeks instead of first-term exams -which are much hated-

"What High school is it?" Kim asked, still focusing on the road before her.

"Whichever the Kadic goes to." Aelita shrugged.

"You DON'T know?!" Kim turned her head to stare for a second and then back to the street.

"Well...I used to." Aelita started, "I'm sorry."

"No, No. It's fine."

Glengard High, If I'm correct." A boy instructed.

"Thanks, then." Kim looked through the mirror to the boy lounging in the back looking through a 'Girl's Life' Magazine. She shook her head before her eyes met the tar.

"What?" He asked, seeing Kim's movement.

"Since when are you such a girl?" Kim asked.

Aelita giggled and looked at him.

"WHAT?!" He cried.

"Can you not read?" Aelita asked, pointing to the magazine.

"I'm bored, Kay? I read when I'm bored."

"In A 'Girl's Life' Magazine?" Kim added.

"Well, this is the first. Trust me."

"Sure. Sure."

"WELL IT IS!"

"I said sure didn't I?" Kim looked back through the mirror.

"You know, why don't you look like any of these girls, Kim?"

"ME?!" Kim screamed, "I couldn't care less."

"Not surprising."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh..uh..nevermind."

Aelita blushed. Surprised that he didn't mention anything to her. She knew she didn't look like any of those teen model's either which is why...

"Neither does Aelita here!"

"Well she's being nice, so she does."

"Oh Whatever."

"How long will this take ?"

"You didn't have to go." 

"I didn't know YOU were driving."

"Hoping for some alone time with Aelita?"

The blonde girl turned a scarlet.

"Stop with your teasing already." He sat up, "There it is."

"Glengard High." Aelita muttered, "I wish I went here."

"Your in college my friend." Kim stated, "Your ahead of them."

"Okay, Girl Chat! Girl chat! Let's get out already." He stung.

"Your the one reading the Girl magazine."

"Oh, will you get OVER that?!"

"AELITA!" A group of kids shouted waving them down.

As Aelita walked up, she hugged each one of them.

"And who may just they be?" Yumi asked, a friendly tone.

"This is Kim...I know I told you about her." Aelita slightly pointed to her friend, "Your age too. Yumi."

"Cool." Yumi nodded, greeting Aelita's friend.

"And you?" Jeremie asked to the boy.

"Jason." He answered, "Aelita's new boyfriend."

Aelita's smile faded quickly after that last word

_Boyfriend___

_Boyfriend___

_Boyfriend___

_'HE IS MOST DEFINATLY _**_NOT_**_ MY BOYFRIEND!'_ Aelita thought

"Oh..nice to meet you." Jeremie managed to smile at him.

"Let me see..I want to guess your names here." Kim stepped in front, knowing what's going on.

"Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie..correct?" Kim pointed to the face that matched the name she said.

They nodded,

"So you have heard of us." Odd stated.

Kim grinned.

"Aelita here wouldn't stop talking about 'cha."

But Kim whispered to Aelita.

"That blonde guy, with the purple? He's kinda cute."

Aelita stood shocked before saying something.

"Are we going to someone's dorm?"

"Yeah, let's go to mine." Yumi volunteered.

As they walked Aelita could've sworn Jason and Jeremie were having a war in their minds.

What a week THIS was going to be.

**Wow, I end a lot of chapters like this. BUT, Uh. Yeah. The reason these chapters are so short is because it's posted on another website and I don't know how long I'm making a chapter, but trust me- They'll get bigger as I go.**

Just Review, friends.

-Kiwi


	3. This Means War

"I can't believe it!" Jeremie started, it was late at night now and his two best friends were trying to calm him down.

"Well, Jeremie...I mean, She had the right." Odd replied.

"But she knew I loved her!"

"Jeremie! Think about it!" Ulrich answered, "It does make sence."

"I guess your right." Jeremie sighed

The door opened. Exposing Jason.

"Heylo there." He waved, "The girls were wonderin' if you have an extra pillow.."

"Yeah here." Jeremie tossed the pillow to him a little too hard.

"Hey, dude. You okay?" Jason asked catching the pillow.

"Yeah, he's fine." Odd nodded.

"Good." Jason replied firmly.

"Better question." Ulrich started, "Are YOU okay?"

"I'm just so fuckin' peppy." Jason answered, "I doubt Aelita even cares for me."

"Huh?"

"Look, I barely know you guys. So I won't explain right away." He turned to Jeremie, "You stay ten feet away from her."

"Excuse me?" Jeremie asked.

"You heard me. You keep yourself away from her at all times." Jason threatened.

"Wait, Jason, right? Calm down!" Odd started.

"She still has damn feelings for you, and I don't want that. She needs to love me now. You stay the hell away from her." And with that he left.

"Crap." Jeremie stated.

"I know." Ulrich answered, "He's not the best guy. But.."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jeremie stood up.

"No, Wait. Jeremie. Kill him. Have fun, but not tonight." Odd replied.

"Yeah..work on something else." Ulrich mentioned, "You still have Xana to worry over."

"Yea. Yea. Good idea." Jeremie calmed himself down. He knew he, Jeremie Belpois, wasn't a guy to blow up about that. No, that was Ulrich, not him.

He sat back down breathing a little faster than normal but he gained his cool again and typed away on the computer.

XxX

"I'm back." Jason smiled with the pillow in his hand.

"Thanks..uh..uhh.." Yumi stuttered.

"Jason." He nodded.

"Jason. Right." Yumi repeated.

He cuddled next to Aelita.

"Aren't they just so cute?" Kim asked Yumi.

The black haired girl nodded.

Jeremie opened the door this time. He decided right now in front of the girls would be the best time to confront him.

"Just the best couple I've known." Yumi replied.

Their backs were turned to the door and Jeremie wasn't loud enough.

"I suppose."

He sighed and closed the door.

If he waited a few more second he would've seen Aelita push Jason away and hear her say:

"Jason, your _not_ my boyfriend."

"I'm not?"

"He's not?"

"No, your not. I still love Jeremie..and now that i can see him, I want to talk to him. You didn't have to come."

Yumi stared at the now blonde headed girl. That can't be Aelita. No way. She's much more shy and much more polite. Something happened to her friend. Something horrible happened to her friend and this..clone or something took her place.

"Aelita..are you okay?" She finally asked.

"Just fine,Yumi."

"Aelita..but..but you kissed me."

"She pushed me into you!" Aelita replied, "I'm going to find Jeremie."

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell him I still love him."


End file.
